Fix You
by 0liveGreen
Summary: When Loki returns to Asgard after his crimes on Earth, it is realized that he was not himself in his actions of war against Earth. Loki has been under the control of Amora and The Other, and in order to save him, Odin sends him back to Earth as a powerless mortal. Loki/OC Rated M for further chapters
1. Howl

"_Damn_." The Norse god uttered the epithet under his breath as he crossed the Bifrost with his blonde brother. No. Adopted brother. Loki would never again call Thor his brother, not after his alliance with the pathetic Midgardian, so-called "Avengers." They were all pathetic. Couldn't they see he was a god born to rule? If Loki was not to have Asgard, than by Hel he was going to take the world that Thor held so dear.

Thor held a chained Loki in one giant arm, as his other held his beloved Mjölnir. Again, another reason Thor was clearly the lesser of the two, needing a weapon that was given to him in order to fight a proper battle. All Loki had to do was but barely whisper a spell in his mind, and he could throw hexes that were capable of killing even a frost giant. Those damn frost giants in Jotunheim, oh how he had his fun toying with them, truly owning up to his name of the god of mischief.

Loki became distracted in his thoughts and had to be yanked back by Thor. "Brother, dare you attempt to flee by again falling from this bridge? You must know that I am furious for what you have done on Midgard, yet I refuse to lose you once again. You are my brother, be it by blood or not." Thor's eyes were full of many emotions as he told the tall, slim god.

"You are such a fool, Thor. I was merely pondering over the fun I've just had. You know it is a feeling like no other to hold such fear and terror over those humans." Loki said with a snarl. "You should be ashamed to call yourself a son of Odin, with your emotions ruling you for some pathetic human."

Thor threw Loki to the ground of the Bifrost and held Mjölnir aloft over Loki's head. "I dare you, brother," Loki spat. "I dare you to kill me here, and for you to deal with the wrath of Odin. You know he must have some spectacular plans for my punishment. Imagine what Frigga would think of you, the pathetic son she raised, who time and time again is a disappointment to your father's house." Loki's radiant blue eyes were furious as he laid stark still under his brother. He showed no fear, knowing Thor would never kill him.

Thor put the hammer down, and yanked Loki back to his feet, pushing him off the Bifrost, and onto the lands of Asgard. Thor walked quickly, hoping to avoid the prying eyes of Asgardians who had heard of his brother's misdoings. When they reached the palace, they were came past the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, who all cast dark looks upon the lost brother. Thor passed them without even a glance as he made his way to his father's royal chambers where he knew the King would be waiting upon his thrown to cast his punishment to Loki.

The palace guards nodded to Thor as they opened the massive golden doors leading into the throne room. Thor took a deep breath as Loki simply rolled his eyes as the two entered the enormous golden arena. Loki had no fear- He knew his father would never kill him, and that Frigga would ask for leniency. Odin slammed the bottom of his scepter onto the floor, casting out his guards, for he wanted to deal with this matter in private.

Thor threw Loki down onto the stairs before where Odin and Frigga sat and said, "Kneel before your King and your Queen, Loki. Kneel before them because they have earned this right." Loki glared at Thor, and sarcastically knelt before Odin, muttering, "My king." Odin struck Loki across the head with his scepter, surprising the god of mischief.

When Loki glanced at Frigga, he saw shame, pity- things Loki felt he did not deserve. When Loki finally met the eyes of Odin, he prepared for another blow, but instead the old god stopped short of striking him again. "Loki?" the Allfather said as he looked from Thor to Frigga, an image of confusion across his face.

His face was met by equal confusion from Frigga, yet Thor seemed oblivious to the reason why. "Allfather, what is it?" Thor inquired of his father. Odin's face was ashen and when he spoke, his voice had the slightest uncertainty.

"Thor, did you not notice your brother does not look as he once did?" Loki scoffed at the word 'brother," but a glare from Odin made him fall silent.

"Father, what is it?" Thor asked as his eyes took in Loki from his toes to his hair. Thor stopped short as he noticed Loki's eyes. The eyes what would crinkle green in this gold room, were now cold as ice and blue as the Tesseract.

* * *

Loki looked up from his place on the floor when he came to. The last thing he remembered was everyone looking at his eyes, looking repulsed. Loki sat up and shook his head to clear it. "_Where am I_?' Loki thought. His mind was swimming and when he touched the back of his head he remembered why. Loki hissed in pain as he recalled Odin summoning a power that rendered him immobile and silent. This power struck him in the base of his skull, where it would silent any of his magical powers.

Loki rolled over as he took in his surroundings. It appeared he was in one of the secretive prisons of the palace, prisons so secret not even he knew where they were. Loki was encased in a glass-like prison with a bed, and little else. Only Loki knew this was no ordinary glass. Once sealed with a magical spell, it could only be opened again when the spell giver desired it open. Loki sighed in frustration as he ran his hands through his long hair. "It's about time you have awoken, son of Odin," Heimdall remarked. Loki jumped to his feet in surprise for he thought he was alone. "_Damn_," Loki thought, "_How did he startle me? I've always been able to know when I was not alone. Even as a child_!"

"If you are wondering why you did not sense me, why don't you ask me, god of mischief?" Heimdall calmly asked. Loki went to speak when he realized his could not.

"What is the meaning of this?" Loki mentally screamed, knowing Hemdall could very well hear his thoughts.

"The meaning of this, young one, if for you to learn. Learn from your wrongdoings, and learn to want to make them right." Hemdall arose from the chair he had been seated at at came to face Loki. "Loki, I know you feel anger and spite, but one day you will regret what you have done on that helpless planet. It is our duty as the realm of Asgard to ensure you change your ways."

Loki slammed his palms upon his glass prison, his eyes wide with fury. "Be calm, son of Asgard," Heimdall soothed, waving his hands in from of Loki. Loki tried to fight the spell, but without his powers, he was useless. "Allfather, he is ready," Heimdall said, backing away from the glass enclosure.

Odin entered the hall where Loki's prison was, followed by Thor and Frigga. "Allfather, I have calmed his mind and will be able to make him see reason, but only for a time. The Other's powers are strong, and will be strong for some time until Amora's spell leaves his body. The further away we exile him, the less holds they will have over his mind and over his body."Loki's eyes went wide as they turned a startling shade of green.

"Heimdall," Thor bellowed, "What are you doing to my brother?!" Heimdall turned to Thor and said, "I have calmed his mind from the control of the Other. He is finally, truly seeing all he has done. You need not worry, for this will last just a time before Amora's magical spell again takes control over him."

"Brother," Thor whispered against the glass, "Brother will will avenge this wrong. We will make it right, you must stay strong. Heimdall and the Allfather say with every day the Other's power over you weakens. You must fight the control and remember this is your home."

Loki began to shake and he fell to the floor, convulsing. The spell that kept him silent was broken and he uttered only one word before he fell unconscious. "Brother," was all he said before his eyes again turned icy blue, and closed.


	2. Warning Sign

Ginna Elliot rolled over and turned off her alarm. The small brunette sat up in her bed, and stretched, taking in the morning sunshine. Or, lack thereof for that fact. It was another dark, gray day in New York City. It reminded her of growing up outside Seattle, in the small suburb of Bothel. Ginna smiled. These were her favorite kinds of days. Where others saw gloom, Ginna saw joy in getting to wear sweaters and boots. Ginna popped out of bed and threw on her workout gear, heading up to her condo's top floor gym.

As she strolled through to the gym doors, she swiped her I.D. card, granting her access to the facilities. Ginna made her way to the treadmill and put down her towel and water bottle, popping in her earbuds and turning her iPod to shuffle. As she began to jog on the apparatus, the pop and hiss of her earbuds made her smile as Mumford and Sons began to rumble in her ears.

_"And I will wait, I will wait for you. I will wait, I will wait for you,"_ the British folk band thundered as Ginna kept pace with the anthem, running stride for stride with the beat. Ginna looked out the window of her fifty-five story building, admiring the beauty of the architecture and the serenity of the weather. It was just a reprieve from the events of the weeks prior, when hell literally rained down on earth.

Ginna was downtown when the otherworldly beings attacked New York. She was in the thick of it, barely avoiding being crushed alive by crumbling buildings. Ginna had simply planned on grabbing a coffee on her way home from work, and while she was in the cafe, the building began to shake. _"Is this an earthquake? Or a terrorist attack? What is happening?! Oh my God._" Ginna recalled the events of that spring day, and shook her head to rid her mind of the terrible memories. Her therapist told her, and probably half of New York, to just breathe and push away the thoughts of fear. They had captured the terrorist and needed not worry in fear of an attack like that ever happening again. _"As if not thinking about it makes it go away,"_ Ginna thought sarcastically as she jumped off the treadmill and grabbed her towel and bottle.

She stood against the floor to celling windows as she took a long drink of her water. If she craned her neck just right, she could see the damage that still, and would for some years, remain from the attack. Ginna moved away from the window and made her way out of the gym. She needed to hustle to make it in time for work, and her daydreaming was already making her late. Ginna took the elevator back to her twenty-third level condo and ran immediately to the shower.

"Damnit," the small brunette uttered. It was already 7:45 and she was supposed to be at work by 8:20. "_Well, that's not happening,"_ Ginna thought wistfully. Ginna was again thankful for her short, pixie-style haircut as she washed it, because it allowed her to wash and dry with minimal effort.

She flew out of the shower and into her bedroom and quickly dressed. She ran back to the bathroom, pleased that the clock only read 7:59. _"Perhaps I will get there on time after all..."_

As she was applying the last touches to her minimalistic make up, she heard her cell phone begin to ring.

Assuming it was her boss chiding her about being late, she answered it already apologizing. "Mr. Parker, I am so, so sorry I'm late again, but I swear I'm running out the door this instant," the petite woman promised as she bustled out her condo, locking the door behind her.

"Miss Elliot, this call has nothing to do with your punctuality habits, although, if they continue, they may cause issues," the strong voice remarked. "Who the fuck?" Ginna thought. "This isn't Mr. Parker..."

"To whom am I speaking?" Ginna asked as she pushed the down button on the elevator with one hand, while holding the phone to her ear with the other.

There was a distinctive, throaty chuckle on the other end. "Honey, just know that I'm your boss's boss, and well, your boss has been, let's say, relieved of his position. You are at this time no longer needed in-office, and will be contacted later about conducting your duties from your home. After all, you did put in a request for at-home work, didn't'ja?"

Ginna stood there, with her mouth agape as the elevator doors opened and closed in front of her. "Wha-wha-what do you mean Mr. Parker isn't my boss are you? Is this some sort of fucking prank, because I don't have time for this!" Ginna's voice rose a few octaves as she shouted into the cell phone.

"Now, now, Miss Elliot, I won't take that sort of language or attitude from anyone, especially not some little secretary like yourself. All you's need ta know is that at this point you are still employed by us, we're just, cleaning house of you will. We will contact you at a later time to settle your work arrangements. Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Elliot, and have a nice day."

Ginna heard the tell-tale click of a hang up and resisted chucking the cell phone into the wall in frustration. _"What the fuck was that all about_?" Ginna wondered as she went through her her contacts list on her cell, tapping on 'Parker.'

_"We're sorry, but this number is no longer in service."_ The computer automated voice announced. Ginna's eyes went wide with confusion as she turned to return to her apartment. "What is happening today?" Ginna muttered under her breath as she unlocked her condo door.

She swung it closed in frustration and dropped her briefcase and keys onto her table as she flopped down onto her giant leather chair. She flipped on the television and began going through the channels, looking for something, anything, to distract her. Finally she stopped on a one of those cooking shows and settled further into the poofy chair.

Her stomach growled loudly as she remembered she didn't have the time to eat earlier, and currently the host was demonstrating the ideal, homemade French Toast. Ginna got up and padded to her recently upgraded kitchen, checking to see if she had all of the fixings for the French Toast.

"Of course not," Ginna muttered sarcastically. She made her way back to her door, grabbing her wallet, keys, and phone, and making her way out of her condo in order to go to the supermarket to pick up the essentials.

She made her way to the elevator for the second time that morning, and agin pushed the 'down' button. She was waiting for the elevator when she remembered she forgot to grab a jacket, and again turned back from the elevator. Once back in her condo, she grabbed her tan trench coat and umbrella since the skies looked ready to burst. She left her apartment for the third time that morning, and made her way to the elevator. As she went to again push the down button, the lights in the hall flickered uncertainly, causing her to rethink her using the elevator. She did not want to be stuck in an elevator. Again.

Just as she was going to make her way to the stairs, the elevator dinged and opened its doors, beckoning her in from and arduous journey down the stairs. Giving once last glance to the stairs, Ginna hopped in the elevator and pushed the ground floor button. Thankfully, the elevator made the trip down in one shoot, and Ginna made her way out towards the busy, Manhattan street. She popped the collar of her coat and opened her umbrella as she made her way to the large city supermarket. Ginna noticed that the streetlights began to flash and wondered what was causing it. It wasn't unusual for intermittent power outages since the attacks, but the electricity would usually just go out at once; it wouldn't flicker.

Ginna noticed a dark shape make its way around the crowded street, looking very out of place. This tall, leone man with shaggy, dark hair, was garbed in simply a green tunic and what looked to be black leather pants. He kept ramming into people, appearing disheveled and angry. Passer-bys were hurrying past him as he became more and more agitated. Ginna always kept a bottle of pepper spray in her purse and had a black belt in karate, and was ready to use either one if need be. When she looked up again, however, the man was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello readers! I hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it! This is my first ever fanfic so I'm a bit rubbish at formatting right now here, so I apologize. I want to thank **Jesscah **and Kirsty for the encouragement! Love you girl! Mwah. :)

-K


	3. Shake it Out

The last thing Loki could remember was overwhelming pain. Someone, most likely Odin, had stripped him of his powers and left him as no more than a mortal to be punished for his crimes. He remembered being dragged across the Bifrost and he remembered the shocking feeling of being cast out of Asgard, without the protection of his powers. His memory of these events was not clear, however- it was as if there was some sort of memory block hindering them.

Loki opened his eyes and blinked, taking in the unfamiliar territory in front of him. It appeared he was some sort of forrest, with tall, green trees surrounding a serene meadow of soft green grass. Loki sat up and cringed. He looked at his body to do an inventory of injuries and saw that his hands were covered in blood.

Startled at the sheer amount of blood, Loki quickly glanced over the rest of his body, realizing the majority of it seemed to be stemming from his nose, which was still bleeding profusely. "I must have injured it when I landed here...Wherever 'here' is..." Loki mused. Once the bleeding was under control, Loki attempted to stand only to find that his right ankle would not hold his weight. Loki collapsed onto the cold, wet forrest floor, swearing under his breath. "This is not a punishment fitting for a god," Loki fumed. "This is a pathetic punishment for a weak mortal."

After fashioning a splint out of various forrest supplies, Loki made his way out of the thicket. He leaned upon the stick he found and made his way into the meadow, quickly becoming drenched in the rain. Loki sighed it frustration and raised his head to the heavens. Just as he was about to scream in frustration, something caught his eye. Something shinny and tall. Squinting through the rain, Loki realized he was not in a secluded forrest in some unknown realm, but rather he was back on Midgard! And from the looks of it, he was back in New York. Loki scoffed at the insult from Odin, sending him to the exact location he failed! How dare he!

Loki slumped his shoulders and trudged through the rain, making his way of of the park, and into the city proper. Loki left Central Park and began walking down what said "Fifth Avenue." Loki glared at all the people, dashing about, warm and dry under their coats and umbrellas. He noticed all of the strange looks he was receiving and realized they were looking at how he was dressed, or not dressed, rather than recognizing him for who he really was.

Loki was becoming more and more agitated by walking among the mortal Midgardians, and could not believe they were giving him dirty looks while ramming into him. Loki then started bumping into people as well, only earning him more angry looks. Loki then noticed a tiny, beautiful woman watching him from a few yards away. Her face was unlike any face he had ever seen before.

The woman was watching him curiously, not with anger or frustration, but genuine concern. The sound of screeching tires on the street momentarily distracted her from her staring and Loki used that opportunity to move out of her line of sight. The tiny woman with the short hair that was strangely appealing appeared to be looking for Loki and he smirked. "_Pathetic humans, moved by their most base desires..._" Loki thought. It was then Loki decided he would follow this tiny woman to see where she went.

Loki watched the woman enter a large establishment, labeled "Safeway," filled with what appeared to be a curious mix of food and material supplies. Loki decided he would watch her from a distance inside the store, curious as to what she buy buy. The woman hurridly grabbed a small black wheeled basket-type item, and picket up some sort of paper with photos and colors upon it. She seemed pleased with something she saw and began pushing the small apparatus about the store.

The woman began filling the container with various boxes and cans, made up of many colors and designs. She would politely move her cart of of the way for others, and would smile and nod at her fellow mortals. Loki thought this a curious gesture; weren't all Midgardians crass and unsympathetic?

Loki became distracted in his thoughts of his past experiences with the humans, of how they thought they were so very important in the grand scheme of things. Loki thought of the wretched Avengers, and of how they all sided against his plans to rule this world...

* * *

Ginna was 100% positive she was being followed in the grocery store, but she didn't know by whom; she casually glanced around her but saw no one who seemed to pay her any mind. She went about the supermarket, grabbing the essentials for French Toast, as well as some necessities to restock her kitchen. When she reached the wine and spirits aisle, she decided it to treat herself to some of the liquid that made all her worries and cares go away.

Ginna picked up her favorite wine, a Hogue Riesling, and placed it in her cart. She also decided to purchase some Bacardi's for Cuba Libres. She went off to the soda aisle to pick op the Coke, and picked up some Gheradheli chocolates on her way to the fresh produce aisle for the limes. Once she had all she needed, she made her way to the check stands, still not able to shake the feeling that she was being followed.

Loki again found the woman on the aisle that was selling various alcoholic beverages. The woman seemed to be contemplating some complex thought as she picked up various colored and clear bottles, before settling on two different ones.

The woman made her way towards the front of the store, and began to place all of her items from the wheeled apparatus onto some sort of moving belt. The items were whisked to a person who picked up each and every one, swishing it just so in order for it to make a ghastly beeping sound which apparently was the desired effect.

The woman pulled a folded piece of leather out of her pocket and swiped a small, rectangular piece of colorful plastic on a black device. This was apparently the key to ascertain permission to leave the store with the new bagged items.

The tiny woman picked up the plastic bags filled with her new items, and she made her way out of the store. Loki hurried to follow her, and slipped out the automatic doors some paces behind her. The woman set off on a brisk walk north, heading for what Loki assumed was her dwelling. It began to rain again, so the woman began to trot at an even quicker pace, casing Loki discomfort in attempting to follow her on his bad foot.

* * *

"_Him_," Ginna thought. _"He's the one who's following me._" Ginna saw the man's reflection on a car window as he stood behind a newspaper stand. Instead of fear, Ginna felt only curiosity as to why this man seemed so interested in following her. He was so out of place, he looked uncomfortable, not because of what appeared to be a homemade splint on his ankle and the crude stick he was using to support himself, but in his surroundings. The man looked like he had never walked down a city street. Ginna wondered if he was having PTSD or an episode of dissociate fugue. That was a common occurrence after the attacks just a couple of months prior.

Ginna decided that she needed to help this man, perhaps get him some shoes and a coat, make him a hot meal. Ginna reached her condo's entrance and swiped her keycard, granting her access to her building. She placed her grocery bags upon the foyer floor and turned back to go outside. She popped her umbrella and stood on tip-toes to look for this man.

_"Where did he go?"_ Ginna wondered. _"He was just here a moment ago..."_ Ginna caught sight of the man as he appeared to be struggling with regaining his footing, only to be knocked down my an asshole, illegally riding his bicycle on the sidewalk. When the cyclist came past her, she _accidentally_ lost her grip on her umbrella and threw it at him, starling him and causing him to fall onto the sidewalk, eating gravel.

"Oops," Ginna simpered to herself as she made her way to the poor soul now having a fit, crumpled down in the rain.

* * *

Loki lost his grip on the stick he was using to keep his balance, and fell hard onto the cold, wet concrete. Swearing Loki tried to regain his footing only to be thrown to the ground again by a passing cyclist. Loki howled in frustration and slammed his palms upon the ground, curing Odin. He contemplated going after the man and teaching him a lesson in Asgardian fashion, but knew he would not be able to even catch him in his condition. As he wallowed in the rain, he noticed that the rain no longer fell upon his face and shoulders and looked up to see the woman holding her umbrella over the two of them. The woman smiled and crouched down, offering him her now empty right hand. Loki wondered what happened to her bags when she spoke.

"You mind telling me why exactly you're following me, and why you look like you just crawled out of Dr. Frankenstein's lab?" The woman's light voice asked, with a smirk.


End file.
